This invention relates to backpost unit of a wooden dining chair, which has a reclining mechanism that provides extra comfort for user. The mechanism enables user to recline at certain range of angle if user press his/her back against the backpost of the wooden dining chair.
There are a variety of prior chairs that include mechanisms that permit a chair back to recline. For example, Ambasz, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,084,850; 4,157,203; 4,333,683; and 5,108,149, each disclose chairs where a portion of the chair back pivots in response to a force from a person sitting on the chair. Each of the Ambasz chairs is fabricated from non-wooden materials.
Staples, U.S. Pat. No. 44,987, and Shults, U.S. Pat. No. 349,907, each discuss reclining chairs that use a spring to control pivoting of an upper portion of the chair back.
In the Staples chair, the spring is placed behind the top and bottom portions of the chair back. Shults teaches placing the top and bottom portions of the chair back beside each other.
Conventional wooden dining chair is designed to have an upright position or with a small angled rigid backpost, such design enables the user to be at the best sitting posture or best natural position for eating, however, eating is just one of the activities that can happen at dining table. In fact, most of the times we spend at dining table are involve in non-eating activities like drinking, discussion, meeting, playing card games and family bonding.
Therefore, the limitation of the upright rigid design of backpost on a wooden dining chair with the original intention to support optimum upright posture will not provide comfort for activities other than eating. Therefore, it is the intention of this invention to address the above-mentioned limitation of a dining chair.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a backpost with a simple reclining mechanism installed inside a wooden dining chair that enables users to adjust themselves to their desirable reclining position.
It is an object of the invention to provide a mechanism to enable the backpost of a wooden dining chair to recline and automatically retracts to it's original position once the reclining force is removed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a backpost unit for a wooden dining chair that consists of simple interlocking mechanism with minimum components and requires minimum maintenance, and providing a solid and reliable reclining mechanism.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon inspection of the detailed description, drawings and appended claims.